The present invention relates to a display device for a hybrid vehicle including a motor and an engine.
A hybrid vehicle includes a motor and an engine as driving power sources for traveling. The hybrid vehicle includes traveling modes of an EV (Electric Vehicle) mode in which driving wheels are driven only by a motor and an HV (Hybrid Vehicle) in which the driving wheels are driven by a motor and an engine.
An example of related art includes JP-A-2009-143553.